


Hux's Kitten

by Alexia_Imriel_Courcel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel/pseuds/Alexia_Imriel_Courcel
Summary: Will add tags laterEveryone knew that General Hux possessed a cat.  Everyone knew that she had had to rescued countless times from trees on Starkiller.  Or said that they knew someone who had been tasked with coaxing her lithe little body, from small gaps and holes aboard the Finalizer.  Occasionally, all be it so rarely it was a whispered myth; people could catch site of the odd orange hair on his otherwise pristine greatcoat.What wasn’t common knowledge though, was that Hux also had a kitten.....





	Hux's Kitten

Everyone knew that General Hux possessed a cat.  Everyone knew that she had had to rescued countless times from trees on Starkiller.  Or said that they knew someone who had been tasked with coaxing her lithe little body, from small gaps and holes aboard the Finalizer.  Occasionally, all be it so rarely it was a whispered myth; people could catch site of the odd orange hair on his otherwise pristine greatcoat. 

What wasn’t common knowledge though, was that Hux also had a kitten.

This one had only two legs, and he kept her on a tighter leash than his four-legged pet.  Though in secret he doted on her, just as much.  He was proud of her when she reported a job well done; rewarding her with strokes and pettings.  Having her purr in his lap until his touch left her exhausted and sated. 

But General Hux was a fair man, and he was swift to punish her.  He took her failure a little more personally; punishing her, for a task poorly done.  Or worse, for a careless turn of phrase that would leave him flustered with her actions; or in today’s case jealous.   

To be fair, it had not been your fault that Lieutenant Mitaka had decided to pay small attentions to your work.  He had seemed to take it as his special mission to offer you help. To guide you through some of the more difficult aspects of your training and to ensure you had the experience to succeed.  In truth, you had been so grateful for it that you hadn’t paused to consider any ulterior motives to his assistance.  Simply thanking your stars for a lucky break.  It was only when General Hux walked past his face as black as thunder that you realised that perhaps one of you might have overstepped the mark.  You really hadn’t been flirting, just being polite just laughing at a poorly timed joke he had made.  Now you regretted it and it made you uncomfortable; there was no interest in Mitaka, not when you had your General.

It wasn’t just for the look he had given you when he called you into his office, that you apologised profusely.  But the guilty pang you felt at his assumption you would have looked twice at another man. Couldn’t he see that you were devoted to him, couldn’t he feel what he did to your body?  

His warning had been direct, and straight to the point; as he sat in the oversized chair.  Tugging you over onto his lap, he gripped your chin, to give you a stern warning. Your knees straddling his hips, as he leaned back into the office chair.  Gloved fingers dipped into the neck of your tunic; tinkling the bell on the delicate kitten collar, you kept hidden and muffled beneath your uniform jacket.  He opened the neck of your tunic, loosening it around your neck, to show off your cat collar.  Tugging your pants down, to bare your ass, to the single slap of his palms.  The movement jingling the bell on your collar; setting to silent again as he gripped each globe of your ass in a tight squeeze. 

You gave into a needy whine when a leather padded finger slipped between your legs. The warmth of his hand teasingly close, but not quite touching anywhere that would bring any release to the slowly building fire.  Making you lower your hand.  Fingers inching over your stomach, to press your own to your sex, to rub the spot where he would not.  Another harder swat to your ass, stilled that almost mindless reflex, and at once you were unceremoniously dropped to your knees.

Hux kept a unobtrusive durasteel loop of metal fastened just under his desk.  The purpose obvious now as he opened a draw on his desk.  A matching leather lead was clipped to your collar, and then fastened to the desk.  It held you fast; and pouting you watched as he freed himself from his pants.  He was already half hard; and your mouth watered; your tongue begging to be allowed a taste of him.

“Spit!”

You did as he ordered, spitting into the palm of his glove outstretched glove.  Licking your lips suggestively, as you begged him to let you suck his cock. Desperately seeking his approval once more.  He declined your offer with a single shake of his head, wrapping your saliva and his fingers around his thickening cock. Before lazily pumping his length, using it as lubrication to stroke himself harder, faster.  Each pass of the leather clad digits on his throbbing erection was pure torture to you, and you wanted desperately to touch him.  Your lips parted, panting at the beaded precum, leaking copiously from his cock. You again pouted needing to taste him. Begging for just a drop of him, as much to soothe your own needs as his too. 

Smirking his finger gathered up each drop of the spilt liquid.  Ensuring you watched, as he teasingly fed himself his lubricant.  It didn’t take long for you to whine another protest, giving out to outrageous begging, when subtlety failed to achieve you his cock.   

“Really Kitten; it is too bad.  The man is infatuated with you, you really ought to do more to discourage him.”

You had to nod your understanding.  No longer trusting your voice to carry anything but a wordless whine of desperation. Marvelling that anyone could look as composed as he did in what was such an obscene scene of self debasement.  It made the gathering slick in your pants worse, your cunt throbbing its own angry demand for his cock.  He made sure to keep his attention on you.  Pale eye locked with your own needy ones, ensuing you watched desperately as he gulped in erratic air nearing his orgasm.  You already knew he was close from the subtle change in the set of his jaw, the change of his breathing.  But the hushed expletive that he added just to taunt you, had you almost sobbing at your missed chances.  There was a smugness as he enjoyed the disappointment in your face as he firmly pumped the last of his cum from his shaft; drawing out his moans, to further torture you.

You had seen him in many interesting and often unusual positions since your arrival aboard his ship.  But the sight of him coming by his own hand was something he had yet to treat you to.  You blushed, absentmindedly rubbing the tops of your thighs together.  Aroused as much by the intimacy of it all, as his heaving chest came back under his control; as the beautiful flushing of pink across his cheekbones.  The cum he had caught neatly in the palm of his hand, he now held out in offering to you.  Not needing to be told, you delicately lowered your mouth to him; pleased to be afforded this taste of him.  Eyes closed, you delicately flicked your tongue through the milky fluids, cupping them before bringing them to your mouth.  Savouring the taste of him as you lapped up his opaque seed like a cat does milk. 

Though sensibly you had kept quiet, your denials that you didn’t do anything to encourage Mitaka, you knew he wasn’t going to let you off the hook that easily.  Whilst he had no grounds to be jealous, the General could possibly be considered a little old for you.  It was hardly something you gave thought to, preferring to dwell on the memories of him pressing you to his bed.  Yes, Mitaka more your age range; but then Mitaka didn’t have the skill Hux had.  He lacked the man’s appetites and the ability to make you flood your pants with a look.  Something you had thankfully struggled to conceal in basic training.    

Blinking back tears at his anger you tried to placate him, your arms coming up empty as you had reached out to try and kiss him.  Instead, he had neatly side stepped your attempts at soothing him, and in a cold detached voice; told you what he had planned for your punishment. 

He ordered you to stand, and to bend over his desk.  His hand at your head, pressing your cheek firmly into the desk. Fingering and stroking your pussy; until he had you gasping and wet enough to insert something hard into you.  He ran the small pug around in your juices, instructing you to tense your core muscles to hold it there, as he flipped open a bottle of lube. Fingers copiously coated in the synthetic slick rubbed it over your little hole, to slowly tease a finger inside of you.  More lube and then another finger, earning you a swat on your pretty ass, when he realised you were trying to fuck yourself with the butt-plug buried in your cunt.  Sternly he ordered you to pass it to him, and reluctantly you did, letting him slide it into your waiting asshole.

The muscles of your sphincter closed deliciously around the transparent-steel object.  Holding in in place, as he pulled your trousers up, making you appear almost decent again.  You were told to return to your work station, and blushing you nodded your compliance.  Hux giving you even stricter instructions that under no circumstances were you to remove the toy inside you, or do anything to relieve yourself of the burning desire he knew it created.

“I will know if you do, is that understood?”

Gripping your chin to force you to look him in the eyes; lest you mistakenly thought you could get away with it.  His further rules as you left; were simple as always.  You were to redeem yourself by stopping Mitaka’s advances on you and in return he would help with the burning need that he had kindled in your cunt.  No one was to know what you were up to, what was inside of you, and you were not to fail him, by giving into temptation. It would be easy to stick to one of those rules, you would die of embarrassment if anyone found out.  But the other was harder, already you longed to slide your fingers into yourself.   

He dismissed you back to your training post, and gingerly you had shuffled there, avoiding meeting anyone in the eyes.  The sensations creating a delicious dirtiness to your actions, you longed to satisfy. Every step moving the foreign object inside you, and reminding you of the fullness. 

In desperation, you tried to narrow your gait.  Stopped when a fully-fledged officer made you assume the correct speed of an officer.  Reminding you that, you where here to work not to dawdle. 

The extra swing of your hips forced the plug into you with every other step, making you walk the Finalizer.  Feeling as though you were being fucked on every step.  It was a struggle to regulate your breathing and when you arrived back at the busy command centre it took all your will power not to escape again.  Gingerly returning to your seated post, hoping that your reddened cheeks would pass for punishment, not arousal.           

You squirmed in your seat, determined to ignore the foreign object inside of you.  The bridge of the Finalizer, seemed hardly the place for this.  Never before, had Hux taken such a public setting to exact such a humiliating punishment.  Surely he appreciated that the risk of being found out was so high.  You could not even allow yourself to consider the shame if anyone found out, let alone the punishment.  But Hux had decided that it was here that you start to make amends for his jealousy and so you trusted him to watch you.  Hoping as always that your trust in him, would be enough. 

“Lieutenant.”

You jumped at the greeting, despite its softness.  The dark eyes of Mitaka appearing; his visage concerned at your apparent discomfort.  He asked if you were okay, and you nodded your assurances, hoping he would come no closer to you.  He seemed more upset at your quiet dismissal and leaned over the back of your chair, to whisper conspiratorially consonances, for having Hux discipline you.

“It’s my fault Lieutenant, I should have been more professional perhaps after work would be better to discuss such things?”

You blushed both at his subtle request for a date and that, he was close enough risk him smelling Hux’s cum on your breath.  Realising that the General had perhaps been correct, that Mitaka had been attempting to flirt with you, you ground your teeth in annoyance.  You hated to upset the man, but you hated upsetting Hux even more. 

Turning to face him you opted for the easy approach of dismissal. Offering a polite answer to him; one that suggested you hadn’t even noticed the question in his apology.  Mumbling that you needed to finish your work, and then had more training to complete.  Hux had already chastised you once, and idle chit chat, no matter how unlikely it was to get you into Mitaka’s bed, was just likely to encourage another. 

Mitaka straightened, and hopefully having understood your well-meant brush off, went back to his own station; as you breathed a small sigh of relief.  This was enough you hoped, pleased you could report positive news back to Hux.  You hadn’t turned your attention back to your workstation, for more than five minutes when a message pinged up.

**_ Unknown sender 00001 _ ** :

**_ Strike one _ ** _. _

It was short, to the point and would be completely untraceable. You knew who had sent it, and tried not to look guilty.  Without looking around, you began typing your apology to Hux.  Explaining what had been happening, that neither of you had been flirting, that you hoped to have put an end to it.  The reply he sent was barely less succinct than the original message, but you could taste his disappointment at you in it.

**_ I don’t want excuses, I want results.  You may have told him you were not interested, but he seems not to have understood the message. Deal with it Kitten. _ **

You looked over your desk, and sure enough under his cap Mitaka’s attention was firmly fixed on you.  Groaning to yourself, you ignored the quick and encouraging grin he sent you; hoping that the scowl you gave would work.  You really did not want to have to bring the subject up, couldn’t you just keep ignoring him, couldn’t Hux just let it go, or better yet; send him packing himself? 

Mitaka’s next advance of the day, came during your lunch break. You had deliberately chosen to eat alone, and out of the way of the other officers.  Both to hide your constant arousal and him.  You chewed your meal slowly, doing your best not to squirm, or dwell on the fullness inside of you. Or worse any more worries of the cause of your punishment.  But of course; it had to find you.  Sliding next to you on the empty table, Mitaka slipping his own desert onto you tray, with a small shy grin.

It just was not fair.  He was just being kind, and Hux was forcing you to refuse that.  As though on cue the black clad, leading officer stepped into the Mess-hall.  As always so precise, in his stride you couldn’t tell if he had even noticed you.  Of course, your General would choose the moment that Mitaka had found you, to head for his midday cup of caff.  Why was he even doing it himself; didn’t he normally send one of his poor harried assistants to do it?  He had seen you, though it was on the way out he gave any indication of it.  Still not looking at you, as he passed by, he held two fingers up in an unmistakable gesture; strike 2.

Mitaka, seemed to notice your discomfort. Although he had guessed part of the cause behind it, he had no idea that, he was complicit in it all.  You rounded on his further attempts to draw you into berating your superior, snarling your protective opinions of your leader.

“Hux can be harsh, we all faced him at some point in our training.  He rode my ass so hard at one point, that I thought it would fall off.”

He meant well by his shared tail, just another little way of him, caring for you.  It was a gesture of camaraderie, one that sadly lost both your attention, and the humour of the attempted joke.

“A man like that needs to be on top of his staff.  We’re in a war Sir, mistakes cost lives!”

It was harsh, and so unlike you, especially when the poor man had meant well.  Mitaka had asked you repeatedly not to use his title; something else you had foolishly taken as friendship.  You groaned inwardly, realising more than ever that you had to discourage him. You doubted that if you reached a third strike, the result would be pleasant for you. 

Standing quickly to leave the man.  Still silently contemplating your admonishment of him; you tossed the remains of you tray into the trash compactor.  Lamenting over the loss of yours and the extra portion of pudding; it had after all been one of your favourites and meant so kindly.  You knew you had taken a risk squaring up to a superior officer, but knew there was very little Mitaka could do about it; without dropping himself in it now.  The remaining afternoon went slowly, the pressure in your butt, the only distraction from the wetness in your panties.  Both making for a messy afternoon spent trying to ignore your pussy.  Thankfully though Mitaka stayed at his end of the room and you at yours.  Making you allow yourself to kindle the hope that the message had gotten through to him; that you were home and safe. 

It was almost at the end of the shift when the message came through, there was to be an impromptu meeting, and as it would be beneficial to your training, General Hux had requested your presence.  Swiftly you turned off your machine.  Ignoring the swoop of the plug as you stood and hastening to obey Hux’s command.

You had almost reached the door the meeting hall when a blur of black speedily tackled you. Pulling at your arm you realised quickly, it was the General.  Stopping fighting and allowing yourself to be sneakily pushed into a nearby supply closet.

The room was tiny.  Meaning you needed to keep yourself pressed up against his chest; or perhaps more aptly put he against yours as he pinned you against the shelves.  Making the room flood with the scent of his cologne, and sandalwood soap; making you instinctively rub yourself up and down his chest.  His voice low in a dangerous grow of warning besides your ear, which your lust lit brain failed to heed.    

“Have you got rid of him yet Kitten?”

You whimpered, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck.  Pausing at the sharp nip of his teeth at your jaw, suddenly not so sure of yourself.  You wanted to say yes.  Chances where he would fuck you now if you did; but he was far from stupid.  If you said yes and were wrong, Hux’s punishment of you would be worse than if you admitted to a possible failure now. 

So, it was to honesty you clung.  Explaining both your attempts to dissuade his advances, and your denial that either of you knew for sure he was even interested.  His breath now warm as he nestled into your neck.  Softly sucking the flesh into small pleasure-bites.

“I cannot allow for maybes, you of all people should know that.”

You lowed your head, still so upset to have caused all of this.  Why couldn’t you have foreseen this, you hated being kept on edge like this.  But more importantly you hated having him cross at you.  Frustrated tears prickling; you apologised, assuring him that one way or another you would sort it.  Nodding his acceptance, he paused for a moment, in his attempts to disentangle himself from you.  His head still next to your ear, as a hand dipped to finger an item in his pocket.  His breath was so warm, and the small space was ensuring you felt every movement, as he demanded you to lower your pants.  You did so, biting your lower lip, when instructed turned around and display your ass to him. 

Pressing long nimble fingers inside of you; his breath hitched at finding you still so wet, so swollen.  Whispered praises reminding you why you allowed him to humiliate you so.  His purred assurances that you were a good girl, but needed to try better; soothing you into a boneless mess for him.  After so long being teased by the plug, you found yourself on the edge of cumming for him.  He brought you close enough to almost topple that edge.  Only to leave you once more, sobbing at your unfulfillment into your arm; when he stopped just as your orgasm hit. 

He ignored your pretty pleas, threatening to spank your ass to a glowing red when your pleas turned to desperate demands.  Instead taking an item from his pocket, to hold it before you in waring.  Lazily twirling the egg-shaped toy, as you gulped back any further requests.

You knew without him telling you what it was and you shook your head.  Blushing at the thought of, sitting through the meeting with more invasive objects inside of you.  A quick kiss cutting off your protests before ordering your legs wide.  Commanding you to stay still, as slowly he inserted it inside of your sopping wet pussy. 

Again, you were carefully made to look decent.  General Hux watching as your walls clenched closed, a quick shuddering of vibrations through your core warning you what he was capable of.  You felt anything but professional, as he pushed you from the room and into the corridor. Leaving you just enough time if you hurried, to make it to the meeting on time.

Each step rubbed the objects between the membrane separating both holes.  It left you breathless from more than just the run, as you arrived, somehow avoiding groaning aloud in frustration at the last available seat.  Thankfully it was the one furthest from the empty seat, obviously left for Hux, the one nobody should be watching.  But unfortunately for you though, it was the one seat straight in his line of sight; and right next to Lieutenant Mitaka. But there was no option but to sit in it.  The other officers all too superior to ask to move for a mere cadet officer.  So, ignoring the gentle look of hope in Mitaka’s eyes; you lowered yourself carefully to sit down next to him.  Ensuring you looked anywhere but him.  

Before you there was carafe of water and a glass.  To hide your discomfort, you reached to fill the glass, the movement causing the objects to shift inside of you.  Stopping to try, when Mitaka filled it for you. 

Quickly you thanked him, unable to pull a superior officer.  Instead contriving to face at a slight angle, away from him; obviously ignoring him.  Giving the poor undeserving man the cold shoulder, whilst he sweetly tried to please you. 

The slight cough was the warning to the shout for everyone to stand to attention, and you scrambled, forgetting to move gently.  Mitaka was the only one to notice something was wrong, but you played it off as discomfort, standing at the correct posture for your General.

His eyes roamed the room searching for you, before giving permission to sit.  Never for so much as a second landing on you more than was proper; but between your legs there was a tiny pulse of vibrations that told you he was looking.  Your face colouring instantly to a bright red, and quickly you reached for a sip of water.  Swallowing quickly to cover the half-choked noise you made.  He had noticed where you had been placed, he didn’t like it and the only way he could show this was to activate the vibrator inside you.

The meeting was a wash of red faced frustration and pleasure.  General Hux completely ignoring your discomfort as he teased you.  Discreetly toying with the vibrator inside of you.  Luckily all eyes were on the General; and he expected nothing of you but to listen.  His actions nothing more than professional as he chaired the meeting.  Carefully dismissing all officers once it was done and thanking them for their time. 

You stood to leave at that.  Lieutenant Mitaka naively voicing his concern at your lack of composure. Offering to escort you to medical if you needed it; or to fetch a medic if you could not make it. 

You shook your head, desperately trying to get out of the room, stopped when a sharp order called Mitaka and yourself to hold back.  General Hux waited until the room emptied, before addressing you, his tone low dangerous as he began his reprimanding. 

“I appear to have given you an order Acting Lieutenant (y/l/n).”

You lowered your head, both in shame and dread of where this was going.  Hux had never let on what you were to him.  Preferring not to give anyone the false impression that you might owe any of your successes to him.  No General Hux was stern; you earnt your rank in the same way everyone else did.

“Well?”    

His foot tapped, and from lowered lashes you looked across at Mitaka, sorry for him, he’d never asked for any of this.  He wasn’t to know your agreement with the General.  None of this was his fault, if Hux had just let you explain the situation, then you were sure Mitaka would be discreet and leave you alone.

“Strip for me Lieutenant (y/l/n).”

His voice was like honeyed lead, making your core spasm in betrayal at his order.  Both you and Mitaka looked suddenly up at your General, the pointed smirk he levelled off at you making it obvious who he meant the order for.  Coughing in sudden shock, you looked over to Mitaka, his face even redder than yours.  You couldn’t do this, he couldn’t be serious in that order.

“Do I need to repeat myself Lieutenant, Strip, now!”

The barked command moved you to obedience, your fingers searched for the hidden fastenings of your tunic.  Your undershirt following suit.  Shaky fingers let it fall to the floor in a pile of grey. Before fumbling at the closures of your pants.  Making short work of them before adding them to growing pile of clothing at your feet.

Soon you stood in just your compression top, and panties.  The collar at your neck clearly on display, your entire form marked with scrawls of red and purple splotches; branded with his wordless signature. 

Mitaka, ever the gentleman refused to look at you, though his eyes focused on the General waiting to see what was to happen next.  Eventually the command came for you to drop the final layers, and you did.  Pulling the compression top over your head and stepping from your panties; finally naked for your master. 

The air of the ship was cool, forcing your nipple to hardened peaks, your skin raising in a mass of excited goose-pimples.  Your body betraying the excitement in your shame. Quietly Hux hummed.  Sitting himself down in the very chair he had led the meeting from.  His voice carefully measured as he addressed Mitaka, offering the man a taste of what was to come.

“Look at her Lieutenant.”

You couldn’t look away as Mitaka followed his general’s orders.  His face heated red as his dark eyes met yours.  Gentle and expressive in their appreciation as he looked at you and had you the courage to disobey your commanding officer; you would have mouthed him a silent apology.  Instead you gazed into those soft brown eyes, your own face almost as red as his.  Still very much the chivalrous officer, he refused to let his gaze slip lower than your neck.

“All of her Lieutenant.”

At this he allowed his gaze to roam, the strangled noise in his throat, far more arousing than you could have possible realised.  Your pussy slickening, as the lashes of those puppy-dog eyes dipped. His gaze roaming all your flaws and silently alive with sweet, gentle appraisal.  Hux was right, he wanted you, and if you were true to yourself; right here and now you would happily give into that want.  Anything to keep him looking at you like that. 

“Isn’t she beautiful Lieutenant?  Come here Kitten.”

Mitaka’s mouth parted.  The shaky nod, the only reply he could muster in answer to his General.  You blushed at the silent complement.  General Hux’s voices so deep and so husky, that you bit into your lip. Not entirely sure what to do with yourself as he reached to pull you to him.  Your core clenched as General Hux guided you to sit on his lap.  Pulling your legs either side of his spread knees.  His arm wrapping your waist to bring your ass to sit over his crotch.  Your back straight up against his chest; swinging his legs even wider to force your own apart.  From this position, Mitaka was afforded a generous view of your sex.  His gaze hungry and needy as it riveted itself to you.  Embarrassed by the intensity you turned away; never having been caught to deftly between two men who desired you so much. 

Your core already having been made slick, from General Hux’s teasing, was almost dripping wet.  The plug at your ass pressing into you as he canted his hips. Mitaka had seen that as you’d walked over you realised; could he also see the vibrating egg inside of you.  Now the evidence was openly displayed he could work out the source of your heavy breathing throughout the meeting.  Had he worked out that Hux had been tormenting you all day; not just throughout the meeting?

“Would you like to see her mewl in pleasure Lieutenant?”

General Hux’s fingers flicked at the normally mute bell on your collar.  Ringing it playfully as his lips sucked at your neck.  Mitaka hadn’t answered the General’s question, and as his thumb strummed your nipple he repeated himself.  Teasing the officer, as he asked if perhaps you were just not to his tastes.

“Yes, please Sir. She’s perfect.”

This time Mitaka answered. Falling over himself to assure you it was not the case.  Stuttering over his complement of you, as you squirmed in Hux’s lap.  The Generals hands, fondling both your breasts as Mitaka watched you panting in unbridled want.  Finally daring to look over at the young Lieutenant.

General Hux’s order came for you to touch yourself, and you did.  Your prominent fingers brushing over your heated flesh; the wetness there making it easy to strum your clit.  Lips parted in a silent gasp, as you watched Mitaka.  The evidence of his arousal at your wanton state bulging at his pants, his eyes trained on yours and cheeks flushed with pleasure. 

Never had anyone watched you so intently, as he did.  Not even the man who for all of his cruel games adored you.  Mitaka’s eyes dark with a deepening hunger, his own breathing unsteady, as he fought to not betray himself.  Your own face holding his unbroken interest, whilst your fingers slipped inside you, the tips brushing against the deep-seated egg; rocking it inside of you until you gave the first promised mewl of pleasure.  

“There kitten, anyone would think you needed to cum.”

His teasing was coupled with a gripped hand on your wrist, bringing it to his lips.  His touch, demanding your attention as his tongue wrapped around one finger.  Smoothly licking your slick from them, teasing Mitaka as he cleaned your juices from you. 

Everything in you wanted to replace your finger, with your mouth.  To chase his tongue with your own, but you knew better.  If he wanted to kiss you, he would; you would not show him up before his crew.  Humming he cleaned the other finger.  A loud pop sounding off the walls as he pulled your digit from his mouth, his eyes lit with wicked fire as he ordered Mitaka closer. 

The man came on unsteady legs, lowering himself when ordered between your legs.  You were told to spread your lips with your fingertips; and you did.  Showing the young Lieutenant a lewd and unobstructed view of your most intimate of areas.  Listening as he gave a strangled moan of desperation.  The ink-blown eyes, glued to your mouth wandering involuntarily lower over your torso.  Roaming, until he realised what he was doing, and snapped them quickly away from your pussy.  Shyly, offering a guilty stare in apology to you. 

None of this had gone unnoticed by General Hux.  His eyes dancing between you both, before he pulled your mouth back towards his own.  You tasted your precum on those perfect lips.  Your eyes flickering open to look over at Mitaka, watching him greedily; as you gave into your Generals kiss.  Humming into his mouth as you gave yourself over to the Generals touch.  Knowing in the very fabric of your cells, that wherever he led; you would now follow.  You were too far gone now to care for appearances.        

“Well Lieutenant, what are you waiting for; can you not see she needs attention? Taste her.”

General Hux’s voice was neither demanding, nor curt; just precise.  Prompting Mitaka to gave in to the order.  Lowering his lips without thinking towards your waiting sex.  Your fingers still holding yourself open for the first broad swipe of his tongue across your sex. 

He whined at that first taste.  A sweet gentle sound, that had your clit throbbing for another.  As he licked circles from your perineum right up towards your clit, nipping at your outer lips before diving his head back into your sex.  So determined to satisfy you, that it was more than flattering.

He was eager to please, and so animated that his tongue swept your sex in broader strokes than Hux’s would have been.  The effect different than Hux’s more precise tongue, but no less exciting.  Moaning, you closed your eyes to the room.  Lolling your head back on General Hux’s shoulder and breathing deep shuddering breaths that set your chest heaving.  

It was not until he curled his tongue against the underside of your clit, that he lost control on his restraint.  Snarling a quiet growl, as he dove harder into you.  His fingers pressing into the soft underside of your thighs to press himself closer to you. 

It caused Hux to chuckle into your ear, the teasing tone in his voice coaxing your eyes open to look down at the dark headed man buried between you legs. 

“Look Kitten; I’ve found you a puppy to play with.  Shall we see if we can make him bark for you?”

The pet name fitted him well.  Lieutenant Mitaka was so earnest in his endeavours to please you, he may as well have been a sweet little puppy.  You gasped a yes, your hips swaying into his plump mouth.  Mitaka so obedient; so soft, for all the hardness the First Order hammered into him.  His submissiveness to you, the opposite of your lover’s dominance. 

You looked down at Mitaka.  Trying out the pet name General Hux had given him, brushing his cap from his head to toss it aside and bury your fist into the thick mass of brown tresses. 

“You want to be her puppy? Okay show me you can please her; that you want to be a good boy, and I will let her keep you.”

He nodded moaning into your sex, and when you called him puppy; telling him how good he was, he gave a little bark.  An answer to the General’s jest and a promise of how far he would go to please you.  Never stopping as he continued to taste you.  Those dark, soulful eyes peering up at you, whilst you absently petted at his hair. 

He liked his name, his tongue dutifully licking all traces of wetness from you.  Nipping at your fingers to ask you to move them; giving himself complete control of your heated sex.  Further earning him your General’s pet name for him, as he growled again into your heated core.           

General Hux watched you both with open amusement lighting those blue eyes.  A look he normally only shared with you in private.  The leather of his glove, pressed into the hairline to grip your neck.  Pulling your open mouth to him and placing an unusually sloppy kiss to it. 

Your kisses were breathless and heated.  Driven in earnest by the tongue at your slippery pussy.  Hux’s hands returning to cup both your breasts.  Your hard little nipples pressing into the palms of the smoothly worn, skin heated leather.  The ridged finger seams, rubbing circles against them, as you mewled and squirmed between the two clothed officers. 

Your naked skin on display as a prise to be claimed, Mitaka only growing bolder in his attempts to please you.  Never had you felt as sexy, as attractive, as you did now between these men, and whilst somewhere a voice told you to calm down, to be less wanton; you couldn’t hold back.  To sure that you had nothing to fear in losing yourself to them both.

A louder whine, somewhere between needy beg and an open demand for attention called your attention back down to the man nestled between yours and General Hux’s legs.  You looked down at Mitaka, his mouth still moving excitedly over your nub.  His enthusiasm never waning as he ate you out, his eyes searching you for something as you began to shake.

“He wants your attention on him Kitten when you cum.  Stand up make your puppy beg for you.”

He none too gently kicked Mitaka from you.  More gently handling you, as he pushed you up to a standing position.  His orders had been clear and precise; the first easy enough for you to follow, the next harder.  Drawing yourself up to your full height, you peered down at the slumped Mitaka your juices slicking his lips.  His face open and waiting, couched on all fours, ready.  Taking a deep breath, you pushed back your nervousness, the single word uttered with far more confidence than you felt.

“Strip.”

He sprung to obey your order, rising to his knees to take off his shirts.  Unfastening his pants, he raised one knee to stand, stopped suddenly when you yelled a sudden and sharp command to stop.

“Puppies, don’t stand.”

It had come from a little place of control, you didn’t know you had, and it shocked you more than the gentle tinge of pink that spread across his face.  He corrected his stance to stay low, kicking off both boots and wiggling out of his trousers.  Without being told, he rested on his knees, waiting as you murmured praise for him.

Behind you Hux chuckled, effortlessly gliding to stand behind you, not for support, he knew you were managing; but to reward you.  His arms wrapped your waist, his moves oddly possessive as he gripped you.  Holding you in place as his mouth bit harshly into the back of your neck.  The bite was meant to mark; meant as a reminder more so to the prone Mitaka than you.  Hux was allowing you to play, but you still belonged to him. 

You hissed, his teeth almost braking your skin in his endeavours to leave his mark on your skin.  The fingers that rubbed after at each indent of his teeth were gentle, his thumb working to sooth the puckered skin back to smoothness.  Whilst below you Mitaka silently begged for your attention, his mouth open and ready.  You ignored him, leaning back in General Hux’s arms to rub your hands over the clothed bulge of his cock, and for the first time; paying attention to Mitaka’s.  He seemed to notice your frank interest, opening his legs wider, biting his lip as he leaned back openly displaying what he had to offer you. 

Mitaka was hardly small, but that wasn’t the real attraction to you here.  It was his unabashed desire for you.  The realisation that he was so willing to please you, that he would probably debase himself in any way you requested of him.  You loved Hux, and his authority.  But somehow the gentle submission the darker haired man under you offered, was just as appealing to your throbbing sex. 

“Come here.”

He came quickly, crawling to sit himself at your legs, his nose nuzzling your calf, as he mooned up at you, hardly even blinking in his adoration of you.  It was unbearably sweet, and to not reward that worship of you, would have been too cruel.

“Good boy.”

He almost waggled in pleasure at your praise and you sunk to the floor to join him.  Pressing your palms gently to the warmth of his bare chest, your fingers splayed open across each pectoral muscle.  You brought your lips to his sex-swollen lips in a gentle kiss.  Slowly parting your mouth for him and your tongue dipping between the seams of his lips.  Running along each softened muscle as you sought entry.  He opened his mouth in acceptance of your tongue, the taste of you still faintly evident on him, as he gave a satisfied whimper into your mouth.  His kiss was everything you imagined it to be; soft and undemanding as he yielded himself to you.  His voice reedy and hoarse as he pleaded with you when you broke the kiss, to use him.  Begging both you and the General let him please you.

“Is that okay Kitten?”

It was an unnecessary question, but one that had to be asked.  You nodded, General Hux’s voice heavy, his breath warm as it swirled over your neck.  You pushed Mitaka onto his back, climbing over him to sit on his hips, your cunt just brushing the tip of his throbbing cock. Your hand gripped his neck, your fingers threatening to dig tighter, holding him in place as your spat the one word.

“Beg.”

He did so.  Sweetly; and so earnestly you almost gave in.  Not even stopping his pleas when you fingers nails threatened to bite into the column of his neck.  His mouth still moving in silent pleases as his lungs struggled for air.  You waited a second or two more, then slackened your grip.  Your nails dragging along the soft flesh around each nipple; pinching each tiny puckered pebble of flesh to test his resolve. 

He stopped his pleading only long enough to take a deep shuddering breath of air.  Enough so that he could continue his begging, punctuating each please with an offer of things you could do to him. Ways he could make you feel good, until your hand left his neck.  One index finger pressed up to your lips in a silent order to shush, one he obeyed instantly.

Your thumb brushed his nipple again making him press his lips tighter together.  A low whimper sounding in the back of his throat as you lowered your mouth to it.  Your teeth pulling it taught from his chest, rubbing your tongue over the nipped flesh until he panted loudly.  He kept quiet, even when you pulled at the other one.  Holding it as far as his skin would stretch.  His face never losing that gentle blush as he squirmed.  His honey-soft eyes never leaving you for a second.  Silently caressing whichever patch of skin their desperate gaze landed on with their full appraisal.  His attention now for you, despite the more senior officer in the room. 

“Kitten.”

You looked back up at Hux; the set of your jaw softening, as you sucked at your lower lip, your eyes wide with adoration for him.  His trousers were open, and low on his hips.  His only show of excitement the bulge of his hardening cock, as he reached in and pulled it from them.  Leisurely he pumped it; and below you Mitaka whined.  Mewling in frustrated need as he tried rutting his cock against you.  His hands running the sides of your torso.  Naked fingers inching higher, as you looked at your General. 

All else with General Hux was perfect, his clothing and hair still pristinely tidy.  So, juxtaposed to the mess writhing below him, panting in unison on the cold floor.  The hands below you cupped your breast, and you gave into it for a second.  Closing your eyes to the feather-light touch of his bare fingers against your sensitive nipples.   

Nearly you gave into his touch; until a cough from Hux drew you back to the present.  He had one ginger brow raised in admonishment at you, and guiltily you swallowed.  Already you had let Mitaka get away with far more than Hux would have ever let you.  Gripping both Mitaka’s wrists, you drove them to the floor, pinning them either side of his head.

“No, bad puppy.”

He looked so wounded, you wanted to kiss him, and make it all better for him.  But even without discussing the rules with General Hux, you knew better.  General Hux would not hesitate to stop this, if you didn’t do better.  You had to be stricter if you wanted to play with the man beneath you; and gods how you wanted him.  He stammered his apologies as your teeth reaching to nip at his jaw, making him yelp in shock when you nipped at him hard.    

But didn’t stop the rocking of his hips.  Nor the shuddering breaths he took, as you reached for your discarded belt.  Aware that it was not so much your own prowess; as it was the Lieutenant’s subservience that allowed you to loop it around his wrists.  Fastening it and him to a nearby table leg. 

Bound, he was entirely at your mercy.  His pleasure yours to control, and you intended to take it.  The cock behind you was thick, heavy with blood as it twitched against your ass.  Signalling that Mitaka was more than ready for you and from the dripping and throbbing of your sex so where you. But that did not mean that you had to give him what he wanted; not just yet at least.  Swivelling around you lent over Mitaka’s chest; making sure he could see the opening petals of your dripping sex, as much as the cock you placed in your mouth. 

It was as much for show, as your own pleasure, that you mouthed your Generals cock.  Trailing your tongue up and down the length.  Lovingly teasing his slit as he had taught you, until you drove him to plunging his cock deeper into your mouth.  Holding your head with his hands as he began fucking your mouth.  Christening Mitaka with droplets of your combined drool and precum as his eyes spun wide in envy on the touch.  His own hips rocking.  Swaying against the empty air as you slicked up the General’s cock.  Providing his copper haired superior with the friction he yearned for. 

Truthfully you would have liked to thrust yourself down on that thick length.  But the General’s mastery over you, made sure that even without being warned; you knew better than to do that without permission.  Only moving to line yourself up with the head of Mitaka’s cock when ordered to.  Your own hips still, despite the hot length of muscle waiting for you.  Your control infinitely better than the Lieutenant’s.

“Good girl Kitten.”

General Hux was no fool.  He knew what it cost you to wait for him.  Moving from your mouth to stand behind you.  Dropping to his knees behind you, and pulling out the plug from your pussy.  Slipping it into a pocket and giving the order for you to sit on his officer’s cock; but not to move yet.

Even Mitaka knew to obey.  His head thrown back as you sank onto him.  Raising his hips, to plunge his throbbing cock inside of you.  Gasping as you fully enveloped him and held yourself there; your hands on his shoulders.  Your pussy a quivering mess around him; worsening as General Hux pushed and pulled at the plug in your ass.  Twisting it before pulling it from you with a slick pop and replacing it with two ready lubed fingers.  Rubbing them up and down your anal passage, stroking at the thin membrane to touch the cock already buried inside of you.    

“He is excited Kitten.  I could keep going like this and he would quickly explode inside of you.”

You whined in protest to the General’s teasing.  Though you could not dismiss the clench of your pussy against his words.  The idea of being used hot; though thankful all the same when the order came for you to fuck yourself on him.  Your hips rocking back and forth on him; forcing the fingers inside of your ass in and out with each movement.  Your entire body shuddering and clenching the more excited you became.  Gasping your core clenched down.  Stopped by the roar of a command to stop; sobbing as your mind forced your body to obey the Generals order. 

This time he leant over your back.  Pressing his cock to your ass, and slowly pushing past the sphincter muscles.  His lube slicked cock stretching you almost to the point of a delicious pain.  Both your holes made tighter as he seated himself fully inside you; by the other cock. 

“Hold still, do not move.  Not until I give the order.”

The command was spoken against your ear.  One hand circling your waist to bring your sweat damp back, to the front of his tunic.  His own hips ignoring the order he had given you, to fuck you.  Swinging his hips and rolling his pelvis as he stroked his cock inside of you.  His fingers, playing with your nipples in an effort to make you lose control and rock your own hips.  The man underneath you only kept in check by the grimaced warning glare.  His own eyes lit with a picketed fire that suggested once given permission to move; he would not stop until it was all over.

“Now!”

The barked order was followed instantly by a rock of your hips.  The one beneath you thrusting hard up into you.  His face gritted with the effort it cost him to hold back.  Even his breath seemed to hold.  Mitaka unwilling to waste effort even on his breathing.  Desperate to see you come undone before he did. 

When the officers look grew worried, he began to beg for you to stop fucking him.  The General’s hips snapping into you in deep forceful thrusts.  More aware of you than Mitaka, he knew how close you were.  His own hips never stilling, just him grabbing at your hair.  Tugging at the makeshift cuffs around Mitaka’s wrists to loosen them, and arching your back to the officer.  Thrusting your breasts forward in a wordless order for him to pay attention to them. 

You gasped, already shaking before Mitaka’s mouth found one nipple.  All pretence at control over the officer gone as his lips sucking on it.  Lathing over it with his tongue; before reaching for the other.  Holding it between both teeth and flicking his tongue over the stiffened bundle the added sensations exactly what you needed to cum.  Your orgasm spreading through your body like wildfire, consuming and numbing in its passage through your nerves.  Your pussy gushing it release around the cock inside of you, soaking the officers groin and leaving you almost limp as Mitaka continued to thrust.  His face a mess of sweat plastered hair and tears as he whined.  His eyes still pleading.

“He is waiting for your permission Kitten.”

You knew he was.  But it was still shocking to realise that you had that power.  That you could just refuse and walk away; even after this.  Nodding you gave him both permission and the order to do so.  Watching in delighted appraisal as his hips stuttered.  His back arching as inside you he throbbed, pouring himself into you.  Whilst at the same time the General thrust deep.  Leaving his seed inside of you, his teeth leaving a more prominent mark on your shoulder.

General Hux was the first to be ready.  Easily tucking himself away, before searching out your clothing.  Lifting you from his officer, to pull on your clothing.  Leaving the neckline open on your collar and your bell visible to the swiftly dressing Mitaka.  Holding you in his arms as you flopped against his chest.  Your breath still shaky, and your limbs exhausted as you closed your eyes to rest. 

“Thank you.”

Mitaka spoke to the General, though you knew his words were for you.  A simple gesture that delicately rewarded you, without threatening Hux.  Moving as the General returned only a simple nod, to leave.  Swallowing hard as he looked back at you, reaching for the panel.

“Aren’t you going to kiss her good bye?”

The bored tone of General Hux suggested he would be anything but bored if Mitaka refused.  Not that he did, quickly returning to place his lips to yours.  The simple kiss chaste and saccharinely sweet in the wake of what had passed between you.  His breath controlled and measured, no hint of the disappointment he instead carried in his eyes as he returned your goodbye and headed to the door.  Stopped by General Hux’s clipped Arkanis accent, ringing through the space between him and yourselves.

“Next time bring a blindfold and rope; I want to see her properly tie you up.” 

On the Generals knee you gave a little smile and caught the gaze of Mitaka, before reaching up to press your lips to General Hux’s neck.  Shuddering as he worked his fingers down your spine.  His own lips at the nape of your neck.  Breaking their hold only to send Lieutenant Mitaka along his way.

“Dismissed Lieutenant.”      

 

  


End file.
